Pensando en tí
by Daga Uchiha
Summary: Song-fic/// …lo que el chico hacia en esas noches estrelladas era recordar a alguien, recordarla a ella// PENSANDO EN TI, PASO EL DIA PENSANDO EN TI// SasuSaku.


_Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto mencionado en este fic me pertenece, ni la canción "Pensando en ti" que es de Mago de Oz, lo único que me pertenece es la trama de la Historia._

_Summary: Song-fic/// …lo que el chico hacia en esas noches estrelladas era recordar a alguien, recordarla a ella…PENSANDO EN TI, PASO EL DIA PENSANDO EN TI._

_

* * *

_Pensando en Ti

Song Fic.

By Daga Uchiha.

Un chico de ojos negros tenía la mirada perdida hacia el cielo, el cual tenía hermosas y brillantes estrellas que iluminaban el lugar. Aunque la vista estaba opacada por la fúnebre guarida en que vivía, la guarida de su nuevo sensei: Orochimaru; pero eso no parecía importarle, seguía viendo el cielo como tratando de hallar algo… o a alguien.

**Hay veces que… mi alma baila tangos **

**Con la soledad,**

**Y necesito de tabla tú amor**

**Para asirme en ella en mí tempestad.**

Y ahí estaba el Uchiha siempre mirando el cielo en esas noches de insomnio que tenia…

"¿Qué estará haciendo?" le decía Kabuto a Orochimaru.

"A de reflexionar" le decía el viejo Sannin a su subordinado.

"Quiere decir que piensa en olvidar su propósito." Le cuestionaba el ninja medico.

"No claro que no, el solo esta inculcando más odio a su mente y a su corazón… y eso es bueno" reía Orochimaru con un semblante malvado.

Todos pensaban lo mismo y siempre todos estaban equivocados, lo que el chico hacia en esas noches estrelladas era recordar a alguien, recordarla a ella…

**Pensando en ti, paso el día **

**Pensando en ti.**

Pensaba en la chica de ojos de Jade, pensaba en Sakura Haruno; "lo que la distancia hace" se decía el chico en forma burlona. Cuando la tenía tan cerca lo único que hacía era rechazarla y ahora la extrañaba, era irónico ¿no?

**Enséñame a escuchar tus labios **

**A leer el sol**

**Llévame a donde los sueños fabrican tu voz.**

"Como me gustaría escaparme de esta porquería", decía el pelinegro con rabia, "Pero antes debo vengarme por mi orgullo y luego regresaré contigo" decía el moreno con un susurro , quería escuchar a la chica decir su nombre, quería ver su reflejo en sus ojos color esmeralda, ver el atardecer junto a ella, pero por su orgullo no podía… Ese maldito orgullo Uchiha.

**Pensando en ti, acuno mi alma**

**Pensando en ti.**

Suspiraba pidiéndole al cielo, que no la recordará en cada instante a esa mujer que lo amo, como cuando la marca de maldición lo molestaba siempre venían a su mente los sucesos de los exámenes Chunnin, cuando ella lo abrazo y todo el dolor y la furia desaparecieron con esa simple muestra de afecto.

**¿Dónde estás?... Tengo miedo, ayúdame a caminar, **

**Pues nunca solo podre encontrar **

**La forma de ser libre, quiero descansar.**

Sí tan solo se hubiera hecho un favor, pidiéndole a Sakura que le ayudará a olvidar esa tristeza de su pasado, pero no lo hizo, no quería parecer un débil ante ella, regresaba a su habitación con un toque de melancolía en sus ojos. Pero hoy parecía un cobarde, un traicionero que solo le importaba su promesa de vengarse contra Itachi, pero sabía que ella lo amaba y que rezaba por él, sabía que con la ayuda de la peli rosa sería feliz, más que feliz…

**Pensando en ti, duermo el odio**

**Pensando en ti.**

Ya en sus aposentes se quedo durmiendo, rezando a Kami que la Haruno no lo olvidará. Eso sucedía cada noche hasta el día siguiente en que se volvería a repetir la misma historia.

**(Paso el día pensando en ti).**

**Paso el día pensando en ti.**

**(Paso el día pensando en ti).**

**Paso el día pensando en ti.**

En Konoha una estrella fugaz pasaba frente a la habitación de una Kunoichi, como diciendo que no perdiera sus esperanzas que su deseo se haría realidad. "Deseo que Sasuke vuelva" se decía la muchacha de amplia frente viendo la estrella pasar con delicadeza por su ventana. Y antes de caer en las manos de Morfeo se dijo: "Yo también te extraño Sasuke".

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que les guste el song-fic SasuSaku, bueno primero les quiero aclarar que este escrito iba a ser publicado el día de cumpleaños de Sakura, pero como no estaba terminado y estaba falta de inspiración no lo publique.**

**Segundo este fic son los pensamientos de Sasuke sobre Sakura después de que se ha ido con Orochimaru, y como en me primer fic "Frases del Corazón" en el primer capítulo escribí los pensamientos de Sakura hacia Sasuke luego de irse junto a Orochimaru…**

**Y bien denme tomatazos, cartas de muerte, recomendaciones o felicitaciones en un pequeño pero deseado reviews n.n.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
